


Mine: I never thought of it that way

by CursedGoblin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Beta Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drug Abuse Mention, M/M, Other, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sarcasm, Sass, Shame, Top Zenyatta, Zenyattas got this, a/b/o dynamics, beta genji, drinking mention, genji is a good noodle I swear, genjis shit habits from the past are mentioned ok, idk - Freeform, like that boy needs ok, mchanzo mentioned, pharmercy mentioned, robot got moves, robot/cyborg, sassy zenyatta, swag zenyatta, symbra mentioned, this is happening though, we all know what he was doing, world building, writing corner abo works, zenyatta takes care of genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedGoblin/pseuds/CursedGoblin
Summary: Genji is a Beta that was always told he was expected to bring a nice respectable omega home to the clan. He thought Dr. Ziegler could have been that. After a very humiliating moment concerning the Doctor and her Alpha though Genji is very sure that isn't the case.Dejected, he ends up with his Master of course. It's an interesting conversation that sheds some light onto the Shimada's life.One thing is certain though, he hates movie night.[chapter one: Plot] [chapter two: Porn] [chapter three: Epilogue]





	1. Plot

**Author's Note:**

> "As least you don't have to write robot/cyborg porn" -Nyx 2k17 
> 
> I've lost control of my life at this point and I'm in charge of making sure Genji ends up happy with this challenge and I'm damn well going to. Zenyatta is good for him in all kinds of ways the Beta never thought of. We're gonna see how that happens in this little fic.

Genji sat through the movie thoroughly chastised. His body didn’t betray him as it was still as a statue while he kept an eye on everything surrounding him.    
  
The movie sucked.    
  
Hanzo wasn’t subtle at all using Jesse’s body.   
  
Then Fareeha and Angela were just as bad.    
  
Twitching his head down he let the visor slide over his eyes while he pouted behind his faceplate. It wasn’t fair. He was a Shimada heir. Closing his eyes he took in a slow breath. No it was different now. He knew better, he was beyond the clans deluded thinking. Angela was beyond deserving of a good Alpha. A very pointed side glance under his visor and he took in the image of the two only to physically suppress a flinch and look back to the movie. That wasn’t something Genji would be able to do for the blond medic and he understood that. 

 

A fleeting glance at the other pair in the room and Genji’s eyes rolled so hard Zenyatta would have scolded him if he was here. His brother would be of no help. This entire situation was beyond awkward for the cyborg ninja. Fleetingly he thought back to when he was dying at his family’s home. Yes, even that was more appealing than his current situation. 

 

\---

 

Sitting through the rest of the movie was rougher than he anticipated. His breath was muted but ragged in his coiling rage. At least his brother and McCree were dealing with regular hormones, anyone with a nose would sniff the air and  _ know _ what Fareeha and Angela were doing.  At one point he remembered turning his palm upright in order to stare at the crescent moon shapes he had dug into his palms. Only to have the female Alpha in the room ask him to pick a number. 

 

He should have known better. He knew Ana. Genji knew what the military looked for in people. In captains and generals. He wanted no part in this and he still answered like a fool and he was not ready for whatever happened to Angela with that decision. Even if she enjoyed it he wanted nothing to do with it. The sooner he could get out of here the better. Given the snarl, Fareeha managed in her own oncoming state was answer enough as well. Alpha’s in rut with their Omega’s in heat never panned out well for those around them. 

 

\--

 

It was not a good time. Mistakes were made. Genji could feel his face  _ burning  _ in shame as he sprang off the couch and ghosted out of the living room. Whatever his brother managed to get out of his mouth would never be heard. There was now a side of his face that Genji wanted to melt off  _ right now _ . 

Sprinting down the hallway the ninja caught himself instinctively reaching to scrub his face only to flinch away and remember he didn’t want the scent or the wetness on his hands in anyway. Especially after the display he just sat and suffered through.  

 

Turning a corner, the racing cyborg felt the sensation of pulsing heat encase his form. This caused him to startle with a backstep before he looked up and noticed his Master hovering down the hallway just beginning to leave their small room. The healing orb was now hovering just behind his own shoulder.

 

“Genji,” His monotone voice sounded as the omnic bowed his head in greeting.    
  
“Greetings, Master.” With a grimace Genji folded his hands behind his back and did everything he could to not look his teacher in the face. Taking extra care to keep the still damp cheek turned away. The ninja did not have the mental capacity to decipher that level of shame in this lifetime. 

 

“You are troubled, my student.” Zenyatta’s voice felt like a balm to Genji’s anxiety as he advanced towards the door the omnic was currently standing in. “Have you meditated today?” 

 

The question was so innocent and mundane. Genji blinked owlishly while his mouth dropped open in an aborted move to respond. A shake of his head and the cyborg audibly swallowed before shaking his head. “N-no. I did not get the chance as I thought watching the movie would be enough to relax and center myself.” As he spoke he dropped his head down, trying to avoid eye contact again. 

 

Zenyatta hummed, as he turned and reentered the room he was about to leave. The odd behavior prompted Genji to follow. Closing the door behind him, he glanced up sheepishly only to see Zenyatta hovering over the yoga mat and slowly lower himself down. 

 

“Join me, Genji. I feel there are many things we must discuss tonight.” 

 

An aborted shake of his head and Genji just grit his teeth before stepping closer. “If I could have a few moments I can take a shower and return-”

 

“I feel this has to do with the bodily fluid registering along your face. If you feel you need to remove it first to join me then by all means ‘I will be here’ as the young Ms.Song likes to say.” 

 

Genji let out a strangled sound, leaning back slightly, hand clutching at his chest (over) dramatically with the admission from his Sensei. “How did you even know that?!” The fact Zenyatta was now chuckling at him made the beta blush deep red. Tonight was meant just to shame him. It was settled if even his master was doing it, the universe was plotting against him.  

 

“You forget I am state of the art and meant for healing, my student. Human biology is no stranger to me. Let alone elusive to my sensors being able to register Ms. Ziegler on your face.” 

 

Another choked noise slipped out and Genji dragged the back of his wrist along his face before flinching and ripping his hand away from his nose. “Master, you have to understand-” Genji cut himself off as Zenyatta raised his hand to pause him.  

 

“Based off your reaction I assume it was obtained by unconventional actions?”

Genji blinked owlishly and bit his bottom lip, shrugging in weak agreement. 

 

“Ms.Ziegler’s uh...Alpha made a very pointed display of her status with the Doctor while we watched the movie.” 

 

“You are speaking of the young Ms. Amari correct? I did not believe she had it in her to put forth  such an aggressive display.” At the name Genji wasn’t sure what his body was trying to accomplish. A shudder under the plated casing of his body and the cyborg groaned before letting himself fold down until he was seated with his legs crossed, hands gripping his knees. 

 

A thoughtful hum from the robotic monk and Genji looked up only to see his Master's head bowed forward while the orbs (other than the one hovering behind his own shoulder) chimed and blinked with energy. 

 

“I sense your confusion Genji, did you think I would chastise you?” The voice was somehow lower than usual. The cyborg brought himself to sit straighter as he watched the omnic monk. Reflecting inward to his own thoughts and the Shimada wasn’t exactly sure what he expected. Another rise and fall of his shoulder.

 

“That is not an answer.” A groan and the ninja reached up to pull the face mask off in its entirety. He was done with this entire day and hiding was not something he reveled in doing. 

 

“I did not believe it would turn out like this.” 

 

“Of course not, innocent crushes rarely do. It would seem you have some of the Shimada luck of affairs you always jested about with your brother.”  A snort and Genji actually smiled softly before he scowled at his hand again.    
  
“I was always told to find a good omega for the family. I don’t know why I was deluded enough to hold onto that hope this long.” A scoff at the notion and he just looked up at his Master only to sit straighter when he felt the weight of the omnic’s stare. 

  
  


“If I may make a suggestion, perhaps it would do you better to devalue the notion that  you must find someone to hold yourself above and instead focus on the option of finding someone to take care of you instead.”

 

The breathy “W-what?” the escaped the green haired cyborg was seemingly ignored until Zenyatta hummed and lowered his hands to sit over his own knees, mimicking Genji’s pose. 

 

“You hardly let anyone care for you, or rather look after you. It has been a trait I’ve noticed since our paths have joined.” The silence was weighted as the two stared at each other. Of course Zenyatta wasn’t one to be impatient. Soon enough Genji was shifting almost unconsciously as he stared at the omnic while thinking over what he was just told.  

 

“It isn’t as if I think it’s bad….”  

 

“Of course not, you have just been convinced it is not correct for you and managed to never think it over.” 


	2. Porn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Sassbot? You mean swagbot." Nyx-2k17
> 
> My life has not turned out the way I thought it would. 
> 
> Here's your porn tho, Zenyatta is kinky. I really did not expect it but that's how this cookie crumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long everyone!  
> I kept writing, deleting and rewriting.  
> Then life kind of came and kicked me in the nuts with a bunch of tests for my physical well being.  
> Does it make you a cyborg if you have a pace maker?  
> How about the new cpap they're saddling me with?  
> LMK on tumblr I need answers lmao.  
> The epilogue probably wont take as long for me to get too but please stick around <3  
> As always comments and kudos and junk fuel me :3c

It had been a few days since  _ the incident _ . Genji had meditated the night away with his Master and put some distance between himself and the two (that he knew of) mated pairs currently going through their heats on base. Life was far from settled down though. It was still very difficult coming face to face with Zenyatta. Especially since the omnic monk made the comment about Genji’s life. Or at least the way he perceived it at least. 

 

Why wasn’t life ever easy? 

 

Climbing up the last few feet and the ninja looked forward at said master currently hovering just to the side of the launch pad. It wasn’t sunset just yet but the orange glow in the sky left Genji unable to look away from Zenyatta as he thought over everything he had been for the last few days. Being no closer to an answer for himself he huffed and took the few steps closer before sitting cross legged. 

 

The chime of the orbs made the cyborg look up only to see Zenyatta turned and looking at him silently. 

 

“Master.” Another chime of the orbs and Genji let his gaze focus on those instead of looking at the omnic directly.

 

“I have the notion that it would be awkward to address me as so in this conversation.” The lower tone had led backed eyes flicking to Zenyatta’s face. Genji was unsure whether to feel horrified or abashed that he was so obvious. 

 

“I do not know what else to call you that could possible make this easier.” He mumbled before gritting his teeth and pulling his face plate off in its entirety. 

 

Zenyatta’s laugh had him jerking his gaze back instantly though. With his body tensed and ready to run because of course of all things  _ he was nervous  _ right now. 

 

“My name is just fine, little Sparrow.” The nickname did nothing but make Genji’s face light up in a bright blush. 

 

“You are here because of our last in depth conversation yes?” Reaching up the ninja tugged on his own earlobe before shrugging and trying in vain to turn his face away. 

 

“Your nerves are negating any training you had in subtlety, it is most amusing to see you acting as such. I did not think I would ever be the one to have that effect on you.”  The chiming laugh did nothing to help the blush but Genji huffed and moved so he sat just next to Zenyatta like they used to. Licking his lips he inhaled sharply before turning and looking the monk face to face. With determination coiling in his gut he blurted out a very pointed. 

 

“What did you mean when you made your comments the other day, who would take care of me?”  Shit, he said it. Face going slack and he suddenly felt like his tongue was too big for his own mouth. Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered this being so much easier when he was younger. Before his brother or their Father ever tried to keep him retained on the family grounds in Hanamura. 

 

Zenyatta was laughing again. For a moment Genji entertained the idea that it was  _ at _ him until a hand was on his knee. 

 

“You are better suited to this type of action then I am, but it is not beyond my ability to look after you.” Oh.  _ oh.  _ A moment of silence and the cyborgs face went bright red as his imagination supplied many ways that was possible. A sharp inhale and Genji’s entire body went tight before he shot forward and pressed his lips against Zenyatta’s face plate. Only to jerk back and hold himself poised just above the monk waiting. 

 

A hum from Zenyatta and Genji felt a shudder as the other pressed a hand to his cheek and rested another on a shoulder. 

 

“I fear it isn’t going to be exactly what you expect but will you let me try at least?” The question turned in Genji’s head for just a moment before the ninja was nodding in agreement. Metal fingers were light before they moved to hold onto his sides and pull him into the monks lap. 

Floating just off the floor it was almost uncomfortable, so he straightened his legs until the souls of his feet were pressed against the ground at least. Once he was comfortably seated, Genji felt his neck warm while Zenyatta’s hands moved over his body. The sensations while different still felt the same as he remembered. The memories instantly made whatever skin he still had flush red. 

 

“This is fine.” Genji muttered only for metal fingers to stop in their wondering. 

 

“Genji,” Maybe if he didn’t look up they could just continue and act like this wasn’t as awkward as it felt.

 

“Genji, you don’t have to look at me.” Zenyatta spoke with that comforting lit to voice causing Genji to do exactly that. Only when he tilted his face back up Zenyatta pressed their foreheads together with a hum. 

 

“Please understand that we do not have to do this if you are uncomfortable.” The hand moving to cup his cheek; in a show of support, stopped when Genji snapped his teeth around two of the digits sucking them into his mouth. Face burning he kept his gaze locked onto the omnic’s face as he hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head the smallest bit.  

 

“Oh.” Zenyatta’s voice was lower than Genji had ever heard it then and the cyborg was paying very close attention. Only his eyes fluttered when the fingers in his mouth pressed down on his tongue. The tang of metal did nothing to stop him as he pressed forward to swallow as much of them as he could without becoming obscene. Well, even more obscene than this situation already was. 

 

Squirming then, and Genji was almost loath to admit how hyper aware he was of his own body at the moment. He wanted to pay attention to the monk omnic. He truly did, except all he could focus on was the fact he was sitting in Zenyatta’s lap with the others fingers slowly picking up a thrusting moment into his mouth while he suckled at them, desperate. A choked sound and he canted his hips forward when he felt the omnic’s other hand at the crease between his hip and thigh. 

 

“Eager.” A single word and Genji’s throat worked around a wine before he shot a hand upward to circle Zenyatta’s wrist making sure the other wouldn’t pull away. The fingers ghosting around Genji’s hip slowly hooked onto the edges of the latch of armor that kept his privacy intact. 

 

“Would you prefer to continue inside?” A mute shake of his head  _ because he really doubted he would be able to get to a room without alerting the entire base right now _ and he felt the fingers continue on. The hiss as the latch was released made the cyborg shudder as he pressed his hips further into Zenyatta’s lap looking for any sort of friction he could manage. Genji didn’t even know what to expect of his Mas--. 

 

The thought cut off as fingers ghosted over his straining member, only to reach further back and press at the soft patch of skin behind his sack.  A surprised gasp and his mouth went wide with a silent sob. Why he was sobbing? Genji wasn’t sure. Either the shock from the touch to hypersensitive skin, or the lack of Zenyatta’s hand being anywhere near his mouth to keep him quiet. 

 

A moment and it went from _almost_ _to much_ to _nothing._ The stark contrast had the cyborg shuddering. Only for a hand to press against his collar and push backwards while, another hand pressed on his knee to effectively keep him balanced in his seat. Reaching back he braced his hands on the floor until his upper back, shoulders and neck was pressed into the sun warmed concrete of their perch. Back arched in an almost impossible curve that would most definitely be impossible if his spine was still entirely organic. 

 

Zenyatta seemed to know what he was thinking as the hand on Genji’s collar slowly dragged down his front with a sureness he had come to always expect from the monk. The orb still glowing over his shoulder chimed again causing a pulse of heat to flush through his body. While the trailing hand moved with a building friction. Only to wrap around the straining erection that had quickly made it’s presence known between the cyborgs legs. 

 

If you would have told him a few days ago that Zenyatta was going to be the one he would of come to and ended up in this situation, Genji probably would have died laughing. Lounging back and staring at the sky, his breaths went heavy as he became increasingly aware of the hands moving over him. Only to tense as two fingers teased at his entrance. A blink and his face went pale because  _ those were the fingers he was sucking on _ now teasing him enough that his skin broke out in a sweat. 

 

Everything felt like too much, too fast, too soon, as those same fingers pressed against him. Soon a fingertip caught at his rim and pressed in only to hook around and pull. The feel of the cool sleek metal now inside him caused his back to go rigid as he arched off the sun warmed ground with another sound shocked out of his chest. His gut felt tight and heavy as he focused on the smooth feel of Zenyatta’s finger making tiny thrusts into his hole. Slowly building up tension as the monk pressed further in with each push. 

 

It was another shock to his system when he felt the second finger press in along with the first as the omnic continued to thrust his fingers inside. Soon the stretched burn was added when Zenyatta began scissoring him. The hand that was loosely wrapped around his dick began to stroke in time with the thrusting fingers inside him. With an accuracy that seemed to punch the air right out of his lungs every time they stretched him as they pressed in. 

  
Much like the past it all seemed to blur together for Genji. Of course without the drinking or drugs the sensations were able to be focused on. If this was by some miracle even just a one time thing, he doubted he would ever be able to forget it. Time seemed to rush by and slow down all at once when the green haired ninja felt a hand rest along the front of his throat. With realizing it was there the heavy breathing turned into a rather lewd moan before Genji curled his own fingers into the stone under him.    
  
“You’re welcome to cum, Genji..” Back arching at the musical tilt to Zenyatta’s voice and Genji did just that with his back bowing up. Only for everything to white around the edges of his brain while a low keening sound could be heard somewhere far away. 


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do omnics get possessive? 
> 
>  
> 
> Pharmercy and Symbra mentioned at the very end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the last chapter. Just a few hours instead of a few freaking weeks.   
> It's a win win for everyone.   
> Lmk what you think as always comments and stuff are hella appreciated <3

Another night passed and the base of Gibraltar was, for the first time in a few days, relatively calm. 

 

The incident was thoroughly forgotten and in the past. Genji was a new and very free ninja. 

 

So much so that he practically skipped as he made his way into the kitchen. The only thing on him being a shirt that barely reached his thighs and a violent purple pichimari on it. Not paying attention to his surroundings at all, the relatively open and  _ soft _ looking beta hummed as he bent and dug into the refrigerator. 

 

At the table Fareeha sat with a glare aimed at the cyborgs back, while less heated it was just as calculated as the look that was in her eyes on movie night. Meanwhile Angela was bright red and squirming on her alpha’s lap. Their food half eaten (and maybe forgotten) on the table in front of them. 

 

Whatever aggression the Amari was feeling was failing her fast though as her nose twitched. The pheromones in the air were nothing but absolutely content, tinged only with her own body’s original discomfort at Genji being the one to walk into the kitchen. It was the couple's first morning out of the bedroom since Angela’s heat. She had all the right to be testy of course. Given the way she acted the day it hit, Fareeha almost expected some sort of retaliation. All expectations she had seemed to leave her sitting there confused instead though.

 

Instead the ninja was face first in left overs picking bits of food and piling them into a plate while he hummed and seemingly squirmed. (Both her and Angela would forever refuse to accept it as  _ dancing. _ )  Pushing that from her head, Fareeha cleared her throat. Only for Genji to whip around. 

 

The awkward feeling was intense and heavy between the three of them as they stared at each other.  _ That scent didn’t go away though. _ It was obvious enough that Fareeha and Angela’s confusion was present until the ninja’s exposed face went bright red with a blush that made him reach up to rub at the back of his own neck. 

 

Wait. 

 

Gaze flicking to the others neck and Fareeha felt her eyes go wide at the bruising all around it. The captain felt her one eye twitch as her brain tried to process what she was looking at. They were ugly and purple dots painted with blues and yellows. A pattern or picture almost made but it wasn’t solid. Making it hard to place.   
  


Angela seemed to spot the buising as soon as Fareeha did but came to a sudden conclusion.    
  
“Good morning, Genji.” She stood on sure legs with her doctor voice coming out. “Did something happen while we were occupied? Youre neck-” 

 

“Salutations Doctor.” Zenyatta turning the corner stilted the rest of the conversation as he hovered in the doorway. “It seems you have returned to us in mind once again. I am glad.” 

 

The omnic’s voice was musical as his orbs chimed in their seemingly random pattern as they hovered and spun in place. The sound Genji made the flight captain flick her own gaze over, calculating all over again.    
  
“Genji, won't you get ready for our meditation? I feel the south west bridge has a view we would most benefit from today.” In a flash the cyborg was out of the room. The mated pair were silent as the omnic turned to watch his student go with an amused hum. 

 

Turning back to them and he just raised an open palmed hand and moved it in a circle as a wave of farewell. 

 

“Zenyatta, wait!” Angela’s voice rushed out of her as she took a small step forward only to stop when the omnic did. “Do you know what happened to his neck, those looked very seri-”   
  


“No need to worry, I’ve been taking care of him. Enjoy your breakfast.” And then he was out of sight. 

 

Angela made a frustrated sound with the short answer only to yelp as she was pulled back into her alpha’s lap.    
  
“I don’t think you should be asking Zenyatta any more questions about those bruises.” Fareeha murmured into the blond's neck. Nuzzling closer only to kiss at the bite mark she had left behind.    
  
“I believe I have a right to be concerned about my patients well being-” She tried to protest only for Fareeha’s teeth to graze the mating mark pointedly shutting her up. 

 

“Tell me, do you know if omics can get possessive?” The question seemed to stump the doctor long enough for the pieces to fall into place. A squeak and the surprised “My god…” was enough to have them both giggling. Without a viable answer though, Fareeha would be sure to keep a friendly distance from the two for a very long while. 

 

There was no need to push any buttons. 

\---

 

In another part of Overwatch’s base, a screen in a blue lit room flickered on before a purple skull flashed across the screen. Catching the architects attention and bringing her over to her computer desk and sitting down with a barely there smile as she finger combed her hair. 

 

“Miha, beautiful as always.” The voice was heard before Sombra’s face appeared where the skull was previously. Satya just rolled her eyes at the compliment. 

 

“Can I help you?” She asked with a teasing lit to her voice, only for Sombra’s face to practically scream in excitement as she leaned forward. 

 

“I don’t know how to tell you this but I’m really starting to question your choice in coworkers.”


End file.
